


Sparks Fly

by Shade_Penn1



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician), Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple meeting between two friends who haven't seen each other in a long time sets off a chain of events that no one could have foreseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

Dear Jack, 

First off, how have you been lately? 

I know it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, but I was just ‘in the neighbourhood’ as it were and I think I can manage to come and meet you. You were one of my closest friends and I feel like I’ve bailed on you, well no longer! I just hope it’s not too inconvenient for you to mind me stopping by.

‘Cause I won’t if you don’t want me too! Not trying to coerce you or anything like that, just wondering. 

So, see you when you get this e-mail…or not…whatever…

Sincerely,

Taylor

\-----------------

Dear Taylor,

I’ve been doing well; can’t complain, saw the coverage of your concert last week, you rocked it!

I wouldn’t mind seeing you again, I know my mom was excited to see you again, though I’m embarrassed to say that she might want your autograph and try getting you to stay for our tofu dinner. Word to the wise though, _don’t_ stay for dinner, trust me on that. I might be stuck eating it, but you’re not.

But I’m up for seeing you, and even after becoming a big star you’ve still got time for little old me. I don’t know if you’d want to meet my friends because they might freak out and get all weird and embarrassing. At least my mom will have some control over herself. 

Anyway, just give me the time and I’ll come pick you up myself if I have to.

Yours Truly,

Jack

\-----------------

Dear Jack,

It’s all set then! And while you coming to pick me up is sweet and all, I can drive myself to your house, and unless you’ve moved in the time I saw you last, then I still remember where you live. 

And don’t worry about your mom being embarrassing, anything she does I’ll attribute to her being excited to see me after all this time, because I know _my_ mom would be happy to see _you_ after all this time too. 

Good call with the friends heads up, because while I like my fans, I just want to spend a little quality time with one of my oldest friends. And of _course_ I want to see you! 

So anyway, I’ll be by around 11 am, plenty of time for us to hang and me to leave before your mom _does_ try to get me to stay for tofu dinner. You’re a real trooper, you know that, Jackie? I’ll see you then.

Sincerely,

Taylor

\---------------

“Are you two going to be _just_ hanging out?” June asked as she grabbed her keys and headed out to the garage, feeling a little disappointed that she probably wouldn’t get to see Taylor, even after all this time.

But her son was certainly jittery enough so she had to ask.

Jack’s face went red. “ _Mom_!” he groaned. “She’s 21, remember?”

“I’m just asking.” June said mockingly holding her hands up in surrender and she paused before heading out the door. “And if you take Arcee with you, please be careful.” 

“I promise I will.” Jack said seriously and knew he’d put off telling his guardian about his friend coming over. 

His mother nodded and went out the door, Jack himself following as he watched his mother pull out of the driveway and he looked over at Arcee as the garage door closed. 

“So,” he began awkwardly, “you can go out and have some time to yourself if you want.” He conversationally despite how nervous he felt with how close in time Taylor was supposed to arrive.

Arcee seemed to ‘straighten up’ as it were at this. “What’s going on?”

Jack shrugged as he rubbed his arm. “It’s just that, I have this friend who’s coming over and I promised her we could spend some time together since I haven’t seen her in a while.”

The femme was quiet for a moment before she replied. “Then I’m sure you two will have a lovely time together,” she said and Jack was about to let out a relieved sigh, until she continued anyway, “with _supervision_ of course.”

The dark-haired boy’s sigh turned into a groan. “You’re…” he trailed off and was about to call her as bad as his mom before remember what the last time was like. “Fine, but if she wants to take her car, I’m all for it.” He added pointedly and the femme didn’t reply.

He cared about her and all that, but he really did think she might want some time to herself instead of lugging him and Taylor around unnecessarily.

He was about to go back into the house when he heard the sound of an approaching vehicle and saw it drive into his driveway and when it stopped, he knew that this was his friend. He could just make out her features in the tinted windows before the door opened and a tall blond woman wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans stepped out. 

A smile lit up her face as she walked toward him and Jack kept the smile on his own face, despite seeing that the woman was _still_ taller than him. “Hi, Jackie.” She said sweeping him into a hug. “You’ve changed so much since I last saw you.”

“And so have you apparently.” Jack said hugging her back before discreetly using his hand to measure the height difference between them and grimaced at the result. When he pulled back though, the expression wiped from his face. “So, you want to head out in your cool car or take my bike?”

Taylor’s smile widened. “We can take your bike; you got your license though right?”

Jack paused before stumbling out a hasty change of subject. “Let’s get going before the lunch rush starts up.” He said handing her the extra helmet and the woman raised a brow before putting on the helmet and they took off. “Where to first?”

The woman behind him chuckled lightly before answering. “Is the movie theatre still open?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, it is, you wanna catch a flick?”

“Bingo.” Taylor replied smiling behind the helmet.

\-------------------------

As Jack and his tall friend were in the movie theatre, his friend putting on a pair of conspicuous sunglasses and a baseball cap as they went in and Arcee took the time to see who this woman was. Despite the fact Jack had never actually given a name, she could do a facial recognition over the Internet and soon came across a match. 

The first thing she noticed was that the woman was 5 years older than him before seeing the rest of ‘bio’ and all that she was. During their time on earth before meeting their human charges, the Autobots, besides ‘Bee, had never really looked into the human pop culture, so Arcee wasn’t all that familiar with who this ‘Taylor’ woman was.

But she was important to Jack obviously and from a human standpoint it was almost understandably that he wouldn’t tell anyone that he was friends with a famous person. 

Well, a normal person might have, but Jack was different.

Her sensors suddenly went off as she detected that Jack and Taylor were coming back and both were laughing as they relayed to each other about the funny parts of them movie they’d seen and put their helmets on.

“So, where do you wanna go next?” Jack asked the woman.

Taylor paused for a moment. “Actually, could we just drive around for a while? I think I’d like to see how this place has changed.”

“Well,” Jack paused indecisively as his grip on the femme’s handle bars loosened then tightened, “could we maybe take a walk instead? It’s just my bike doesn’t have enough fuel to do a full tour.”

Taylor nodded and Arcee would have frowned if she could have. Why was he trying to ditch her? Before she wouldn’t have minded having some time to herself and would have let him go out alone without her, but now she wasn’t so sure about it. How much did he really know about this woman?

But still, the inconvenience of this was that she couldn’t voice her thoughts as the woman was a civilian and if she tried to pretend and be out of ‘fuel’ already then they’d just walk anyway or take that car Taylor came in.

The femme decided to take some solace in the fact this Taylor woman was going to be leaving later and she hopefully wouldn’t have to come in any contact with her again. 

Or at least Jack wouldn’t bring her around the house the next time if she _did_ happen to come back. 

\-----------------------

“So, how _have_ you been doing? Got any other friends or a job?” Taylor questioned and Jack felt himself relax from glancing around to make sure his guardian hadn’t been following him.

Seriously, Arcee _must_ want some time to herself or something.

“Got a job at K.O Burger,” Jack began sheepishly, “and I’ve got a few friends.” He said smiling a little enigmatically because he very well couldn’t tell that he knew alien robots. Because after all this time there was _no way_ he was going to do any damage to an otherwise great long distance friendship. 

“What are they like?” Taylor asked curiously.

Jack paused thoughtfully and stopped walking down the sidewalk. “They’re…” he trailed off and heard the sound of a green hummer pulling up and resisted the urge to say, “there’s two of them now,” and instead just waited until Miko could say what she wanted.

The window rolled down and the girl leaned out the window. “Hi ya, Jack, why aren’t you at the base? Is it your mom again?” she asked before noticing the tall blonde woman too late and instead of being embarrassed, she grinned slyly at the teen. “You on a date?”

Jack felt his nose wrinkle. He liked Taylor, he really did, but more like a sister, and insinuating she was anything but just felt weird. “No, I’m just showing my friend around.”

“Hello there, are you one of Jack’s friends? I’m Taylor.” The blonde said reaching around Jack to offer Miko her hand.

The girl grabbed her hand and roughly shook it. “You sure you’re not on a date? ‘Cause it looks like you’re on a date.”

Taylor chuckled lightly. “We’re not on a date.” She reaffirmed.

Miko wiped a hand across her forehead and let out a mock sigh of relief. “Good thing. Since you’re way too pretty for him anyway.”

Jack felt himself flush in anger. “Miko…” he trailed off darkly before Taylor placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Well, it was…interesting to meet you,” she said in slight surprise of the teenage girl’s hyperactive way of speaking, “but Jack and I need to be on our way.”

“Wait, hold that pose.” Miko said before producing her camera phone and Jack felt a sense of dread come over him, and before he could say anything, the girl took the picture of him and Taylor. “Now when I say that you’ve been with a girl they’ll be able to believe me.” She said pulling back into the hummer and the window rolled back up.

Jack groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Great, now she’ll probably show that picture to everybody.”

Taylor patted him on the shoulder. “Well, she didn’t recognize me, so maybe my disguise is working better than I thought.” She said optimistically. 

Jack didn’t have it in him to tell her that it was most likely because of the fact Miko was a heavy metal junkie and probably didn’t listen to Taylor’s music than her aptitude for making a disguise. 

“Right, so we better keep going then.” 

\------------------------

“This was a great day, I’m so glad I got to spend it with you.” Taylor began as sat on the porch of Jack’s home. “It really has been so long since I’ve been back here.”

“Well, I’m glad you came too.” Jack replied and he really did mean it. “When can I expect another visit? Or even me visiting you?”

Taylor smiled sadly. “Not for a while, my tour’s still going on for another three months so I probably won’t have that much time to even send you an e-mail.”

Jack tried not to feel disappointed, because really, it was a miracle of its own that she was able to take the time to visit now. “That’s okay, but you should probably get going before my mom comes home and offers tofu dinner.”

Taylor chuckled and gave Jack a hug before getting off the porch and started walking back to her car. “See ya later, Jackie.”

Jack smiled dimly back at her. “See ya Taylor.” Well, it was better than saying ‘goodbye’ and that sounded a bit too permanent. He watched the car back out of the driveway and he got off the porch himself before going into the garage and rubbed his arm nervously. “So, how’d you enjoy your free time?”

Arcee didn’t reply, and honestly, Jack had never expected her to answer after he _had_ effectively ditched her.


End file.
